


Boop

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Image, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Prompt #8: Person A poking Person B in the tummy whenever B reaches up for something. A reaction fic of sorts to Tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of the Advent Challenge I'm doing daily through Christmas Eve. Prompts have been anonymously submitted by my followers.

The first time it happens is the week after Blaine moves to New York City and in with Kurt. They are still firmly in the honeymoon phase of living together, when everything is all morning duets, breakfast in bed, and sex any and  _every_  time the other roommates are out of the loft. This Sunday is an especially good one, because they get the apartment to themselves for morning sex before Blaine offers to make Kurt crepes for breakfast. He kind of insists, really.

Blaine has to stand on tiptoes to reach the mixing bowls in the top cupboards. Just as Blaine's fingers are closing around the medium sized bowl, Kurt's beside him. “Boop,” Kurt murmurs as his inexplicably cold hands tickle across the exposed stripe of Blaine's belly.

Blaine finds himself giggling from the unexpected shock of it. Then, he loses his grasp on the mixing bowls and they all go tumbling down to the floor. Thankfully, they narrowly miss Blaine and Kurt's heads, instead thudding dully near their feet.

“Um, excuse you,” Blaine pretends to pout, though it's easily given away by the laughter he can't quite hold in. “What was that about?”

“Do I have to have a reason?” Kurt hums agreeably. “Maybe if you didn't look so adorable I'd manage to keep my hands off of you for five seconds.”

Blaine looks himself up and down, taking in his unshowered bedhead, flannel pajama bottoms, and sleeveless tank top. He's basically put zero effort into his appearance yet, so the fact that Kurt still finds him attractive makes him feel warm from the inside out. “You know,” he says with a telling grin, “I still need a clean bowl to mix the crepe batter in. Unless you'd rather get one for me yourself?”

Kurt beams. “Oh no, honey, you go right ahead. I insist.”

* * *

From that moment on, it becomes a silly but regular part of their routine. Kurt will ask Blaine for help reaching some slightly out of reach object (which is ridiculous given that Kurt's got at least three inches on Blaine's height) and Blaine feigns ignorance as to Kurt's real motives. The touch he receives from Kurt in those moments is sometimes barely a whisper of fingers over his exposed stomach or hipbone. Other times, it's decidedly intentional, the foreplay to whatever Kurt wants that night in bed. More often that not, the casual touch devolves into a full fledged tickle fight on the kitchen floor. It's one of those cheesy, coupley things that's theirs. Sometimes the reminder that they still have things they don't share with anyone but each other is enough to release whatever tension has built up.

The night of their first and biggest fight as a new couple living together is an exhausting, deeply draining, and ultimately cathartic experience. In the heat of the moment, Blaine offers to move out if that's what it will take to preserve their relationship. It's absolutely the last thing on earth he wants, so much so that even offering it makes him physically ill. Or maybe what's  _really_  making him feel sick to his stomach is the fact that Kurt seems to be even considering it. It's a deeply troubling conversation all around.

Blaine walks into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, not out of thirst, but because he honestly doesn't know what else to do or say anymore. He wipes the frustrated, disappointed tears from his cheeks angrily and stands on tiptoes to grab the one clean glass left in their cupboard. He's just wrapped his hand around the cup when he hears, clear as day, the unmistakeable sound of Kurt's voice. “Boop.”

He carefully sets the cup down on the counter and turns to face Kurt. His boyfriend is dry-eyed and his face gives no signs as to his motive. “Was that a goodbye boop?” Blaine wonders aloud, terrified of the answer he'll receive.

“Definitely not,” Kurt murmurs. “That is, unless you want it to be?”

“Definitely not,” Blaine echoes. “But... you seemed so resigned. What changed?”

“I just saw you in the kitchen and it hit me that we couldn't have sweet domestic moments like me poking your belly if we didn't actually live together. And I wasn't ready to give that up.”

“You're not?” Blaine checks, eyes already welling up with relieved tears.

“Of course I'm not. I want to poke that cute little belly for the next fifty plus years,” Kurt says softly.

“Aww,” Blaine coos. “I mean, that sounds way dirtier than it has any right to so maybe don't repeat that around other people, but it's sweet all the same.”

* * *

The first time Kurt doesn't poke his belly when he reaches overhead, Blaine's so distracted with other things that he doesn't even notice. The second time, he unmistakeably watches Kurt watch him reach into the cabinet and yet... nothing. Blaine feels strangely unsettled by it, but it seems like such a small thing in the scope of their entire relationship that he lets it slide without comment. The third time it happens (or doesn't happen, to be more accurate), Blaine starts to worry. Are they already taking each other for granted? Has he upset Kurt in some way? Has he missed an important anniversary or holiday and Kurt's just taking his revenge slowly? Blaine can't be sure, so he decides to do a little research of his own.

On Friday, he reaches into the overhead cupboards fifteen times, making sure he has Kurt's full and undivided attention throughout, and yet Kurt doesn't reach for him once. That  _can't_  be a coincidence.  Blaine resolves to ask Kurt about it the next morning when they are both well-rested and rational, but then Kurt gets extra tipsy off of Saturday brunch mimosas and that plan sort of goes out the window. Instead, he winds up half carrying his drunk boyfriend upstairs and sitting him at the table while he brews a pot of coffee to sober Kurt up. While he waits for it to be ready, Blaine reaches up for two coffee mugs and out of nowhere, he hears the sound he's been longing to hear. “Boop.”

Blaine whirls to face Kurt, triumphant. “Oh no no, wasn't supposed to do that,” Kurt slurs, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Sorry, I– ” The rest of the sentence is cut off by a hiccup.

“Why weren't you supposed to do that?” Blaine asks, grabbing Kurt's wrist to keep him nearby.

“I shouldn't... Shit, I'm so drunk,” Kurt mumbles.

“Hey seriously, talk to me. Why wouldn't you want to boop my stomach anymore?”

“I want to. I always want to, it's so cute you're so cute. Like the absolute cutest,” Kurt babbles.

“Okay well, if  _you_  want to and  _I_  want you to, why aren't you?” Blaine presses, totally confused.

“You said you didn't like your tummy. I didn't want to make you feel bad again. Maybe if I hadn't done it before, you would have talked to me about your body issues sooner?” Kurt shrugs, all loose limbs and worried eyes.

“Oh,” Blaine breathes, the pieces finally coming together in his head. He thinks back to their conversation after he'd gained ten pounds and how awful he'd felt in his own skin then. It seems a lifetime ago, especially now that those extra pounds have long since been banished thanks to cutting out the cronuts and going for long walks in Central Park with Kurt. “So, you thought if you poked my belly, I'd feel fat?”

“You're not fat, you're perfect,” Kurt insists, not realizing that he's basically arguing with himself thanks to the alcohol haze.

“Kurt, I like that you do that. It's kind of our... thing. One of them, anyway. I never wanted you to stop,” Blaine explains patiently. Watching Kurt slowly process what he's said and the look of utter joy that crosses Kurt's features once it finally registers makes Blaine feel all warm and fuzzy.

Kurt immediately reaches over and pokes Blaine in the belly. “Boop.”

“Honey, I wasn't even reaching up for something that time,” Blaine laughs. He's really not complaining.

“Don't care. Gotta make up for lost time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Share fic on Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/134837697700/boop)
> 
> Read Previous Advent Fics on: [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Advent_Fics_by_lovetheblazer) or [Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/tagged/advent-fics-by-lovetheblazer)


End file.
